


Prompt: Reflected Souls

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: MCU Maximoff Oneshots [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Swap, Codependency, Gen, Post-Canon, battle aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the boat gets to the Helicarrier Wanda picks up Pietro and takes him to medical. He’s not really hurt - grazed palms, a scratch on his cheek - and her injuries are healed already, but she wants to know he is well. There is a reassurance in that, and it is without question that Pietro finds the minds of Doctors and directs her towards them.</p><p><i>The bullets</i>, he thinks. <i>They are all gone?</i></p><p>Wanda can feel no aches or pains as she sets him on his feet. “I’m fine,” she promises. “No bullets.” </p><p>Pietro still does not let go of her hands until the medics have finished checking them both over.</p><p>--</p><p>Continued from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5478920">This</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Reflected Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prompt: Opposites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478920) by [EssayOfThoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts). 



> Written as a sequel to [This](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5478920), for a prompt over on my tumblr, readable [Here](http://essayofthoughts.tumblr.com/post/137519979610/hi-just-was-wanting-to-prompt-for-more-in-the).

**i.**  
When the boat gets to the Helicarrier Wanda picks up Pietro and takes him to medical. He’s not really hurt - grazed palms, a scratch on his cheek - and her injuries are healed already, but she wants to know he is well. There is a reassurance in that, and it is without question that Pietro finds the minds of Doctors and directs her towards them.

 _The bullets,_  he thinks. _They are all gone?_

Wanda can feel no aches or pains as she sets him on his feet. “I’m fine,” she promises. “No bullets.” 

Pietro still does not let go of her hands until the medics have finished checking them both over.

 

* * *

 

**ii.**  
They are curled together on a sofa when Clint and the Captain find them. They sit, silently, across the room, and seem to wait. Pietro can feel the moving minds of Stark and Thor and the Widow and the strange strange creature named Vision. Wanda stays tucked against him, murmuring a monotone lullaby as her fingers stroke his hands. Blue is still sparking around them, and he’s never been so grateful that Wanda has never feared the blue he summons up.

The minds in the room are quiet, not darting as they were in the battle, and Pietro thinks this is like Wanda’s native calm, only darting when exhilarated beyond anger or reason. Wanda’s mind is silent, not even repeating the lullaby she is murmuring and Pietro closes his eyes and sinks into her mind, taking the comfort tacitly offered. Wanda’s scarlet wraps around him, welcoming and warm and they join the waiting.

 

* * *

 

 **iii.**  
When everyone is there the quality of quiet changes. Pietro’s fingers are no longer sending bursts of blue and Wanda has ceased her murmuring, instead watching Stark warily. Pietro can see the dance of the armour of the man’s mind - a combination of relief and regret - but like Wanda does not trust in his resolve.

“What now?” Wanda asks.

“It’s up to you,” the Captain says, “But you’d be welcome on the team.”

The twins cannot help their eyes darting warily to Stark. Pietro nods towards the man. “Not with him.”

“Yeah, uh.” Stark raises an armoured hand. “I’m thinking of tapping out for a while. Get my head on straight. Rhodey can take my place.”

The man in dark armour frowns. “When did I say I’d do that?”

The look Stark gives him is teasing. “Do you _not_  want to be an Avenger?”

“You would be welcome,” the Captain offers.

“Rhodey” glances around the room, and the twins shrug as his gaze passes by them. “I’ll consider it,” he says. 

The room is quiet. Out the window Pietro can see the mountains going by, the clouds, and feel the minds glowing through the walls. None are as bright as Wanda’s is to him, but there are so many, and he knows that if he cannot rest soon he will have a migraine. Wanda’s hand tightens slightly on his, and he squeezes her hand back.

“So,” the Captain says. “Do you want to join us?”

Wanda is glancing from face to face, Pietro from mind to mind, and he can see the genuine tone of the Captain and Barton’s and the practicality threading through the snowstorm and blood of the Widow’s with the wisp of knowing _this can help with the aftermath_. He sends his scan darting down the bond to Wanda’s mind.

“We will consider it,” she says, “But we do not have many options right now.”

 

* * *

 

 **iv.**  
Pietro can see the quiet ponderances of the other minds and is not surprised when Stark asks, “How on earth are we supposed to provide aid for _this?_ ”

“Don’t,” Pietro says. “Stop buying your way out of trouble.”

“But-”

“They’re relieved now,” Wanda says. “That they did not die, but they want America to stop interfering. That is what the protests were _for_. It is time the EU stepped in. It is time for an apology. Let them ask aid themselves.”

Stark looks sceptical. “It’s not as though the government is-”

“The government,” Pietro says succinctly, “Is fucked.”

The Avengers seem confused, or possibly stunned. Wanda can see that from their expressions, Pietro can see their minds warping between colours.

“Let the people speak or protest or fight. Don’t assume you know best.” Wanda’s voice is soft and certain. “You don’t.”

“And you do?” Stark asks.

Wanda can feel Pietro’s mind swirling, winds and leaves and blue blue _blue_. There is a touch of wondering, but Wanda does not probe it. _Let’s leave them_ , she suggests. _You should rest_.

"I can hear them,” Pietro reminds them. “They want safety and food, and to know where their families are. They want to know about the rest of the city, and what caused it, and if they will have shelter before winter. They do not want you saving them. They want safety.”

Pietro can _feel_  the glance Wanda sends him, worry and concern, and her hand clenching on his.

“But we can _give_  them that!”

Pietro tries not to sway as the tiredness and the burgeoning headache-migraine starts to build. “You do not _understand_ ,” he starts, and his vision flickers. Beside him Wanda shifts and wraps her arms around him. Her fingers rub his arm lightly, her mind asks _Migraine?_.

“You do not understand,” Wanda says. “And my brother needs to rest.”

They are gone in a wave of scarlet, and leave the Avengers silent in their wake.

 

* * *

 

 **v.**  
Medical is quiet. The citizens of Novi Grad are sleeping behind curtains, and when Wanda says that Pietro has a migraine he is given a bed without question. Wanda settles onto the bed beside him, curling against his chest, and Pietro’s fingers find a calming pattern in her hair.

 _What now?_  he asks, eyes shut. _What do you want to do?_

 _I don’t know_ , Wanda sends back, soft and soothing scarlet against the pain of his migraine. _We have lost another home. We could help them, speak for the people in this, if we join them._

Pietro gives a soft hum. _Sleep_ , he suggests, and weaves gentle blue through Wanda’s mind. _I will follow._

 

* * *

 

 **vi.**  
Wanda sleeps easily, curled against Pietro. She is always calm for all her new-gifted speed, and Pietro combs one hand through his sister’s hair while his other rests on her hip where the scar from today’s bullets is healing bit by bit. The minds around him, bar the doctor and two nurses, are sleeping and quiet, offering soft pastel bubbles of dreams. One child’s mind is gaining ominous shadows, and another is blindingly bright, so Pietro does as he knows Wanda would ask of him and soothes the bad dreams away. In Wanda’s mind bad dreams are commonplace, but it is instinct now to feel their bloody swell in the crypts of Wanda’s mind and usher them away.

Pietro feels the panic he buried deep beneath the tree of his mind fading away, soothing into silence and his breathing slows from stress to true and utter peace, even his migraine easing.

Then the android arrives.

 

* * *

 

 **vii.**  
His eyes are darting between the twins, as though he can see the shimmering bond which ties them together.

“Is she healing?” he asks softly, nodding toward Wanda. “She was limping earlier.”

There is concern in the orange and green mind, true worry of a kind Pietro rarely saw. He nods. “She will be fine.”

“And you?” Vision asks, sitting on the chair beside the bed. “Forgive me, but you seemed in pain before your sister took you away.”

“A migraine,” Pietro says, and glances down to Wanda still peaceful. “It is gone now.” The android seems pensive and slightly curious, and Pietro smiles just a little. “You can ask anything,” he says. “But do not wake Wanda.”

The android - Vision, Pietro reminds himself - looks remarkably human as he shrugs one shoulder. “I was led to believe that migraines lasted longer.”

Pietro would shrug in turn, but that would wake Wanda. “Do not know,” Pietro says instead. “When we gained our powers they experimented, tried to see if they could be swapped.”

Vision looks slightly puzzled. “Swapped?”

The glance Pietro gives to his sleeping sister is fond. “Wanda believes they thought I would be more manageable if she had my gifts.” He moves his hand from Wanda’s hip to his stomach, taps lightly on his shirt where a scar lies beneath. “They swapped a kidney each, when they knew how Wanda heals. She has one of mine, and I have one of hers.”

“You would need Immuno-” Vision starts, looking alarmed, and Pietro shakes his head.

“They had a drug to speed up-” he pauses, tries to remember the words in the doctor’s minds- “cell replacement that replaced them with our own, made with Wanda’s blood. I do not know how. We needed no medicines.”

Vision still seems confused, and glances again between the twins. “You heal faster then?” he says, and seems uncertain, shifting his hands together in his lap. Pietro nods. “And Wanda?”

“Minds,” Pietro says softly. “She cannot see others but she always finds mine.”

“You are close,” Vision says, and it is not a question.

“We are twins,” Pietro says. “We have no one else.”

“You could,” Vision says, and it sounds almost like an offer. “I mean to join the Avengers, if they will have me. If you did also I would not feel quite so alone in the newness of it.”

Pietro considers the android, considers the honesty in his every word and singing from his mind, and glances down to Wanda. He knows that, in this, she agrees; Vision is not a threat to them, and as well-meaning a creature as the cat which followed them through the streets. “I will tell Wanda,” he promises, and lets himself smile. “Maybe we will join.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Prompt: Sunlight Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875222) by [EssayOfThoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts)




End file.
